STOP!
by maybabycarla
Summary: Roy and Edward are on a mission, looking for the philosper stone to return Alphonse's body and to return Edwards missing limbs, but there's a catch on there mission they have to go to St. Madison boarding for girl with all girl staff and all girl students, what will happen next. Read to find out! Roy/Ed yaoi! Rated T for inappropriate content!
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell mustang!" ed yelled "what's this I hear about a mission!"

It was like any other day when ed had to return his report into mustangs office Roy would call him 'short' and ed well he would yell as always while the author just laughed. Roy and Edward never got along but this, this mission would be the icing on the cake where there finally may or may not finally end there rant of hatred.

"Well as you can see fullmetal I'm not so excited, especially about this mission not only do I have to go but I have to go with you." He frowned. "Well I really don't have all the details but when Hawkeye comes in she'll explain the rest."

"So what as long as it gets me closer to finding the philosopher stone I don't care but really with you..."

As edward was about to complete his though Hawkeye barged in the office.

"Well I have the information on your mission but you aren't going to like it" she said.

"Well Hawkeye what is it?" Mustang wondered.

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Yes were pretty sure!" Ed tried but fail to say it calmly.

"You're-" she was cut off.

Both of them screamed "tell us already!"

"Well your mission is to go to St. Madison' but there may be a philosopher stone there.

"St. Madison's a all girls school with all lady staff?" Mustang commented.

"Yep that the one sir." She said nervously.

"Wait a minute! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ed said angrily.

Sorry this chapter was short but after all this is my first time making a fan fiction please leave tips in the comment box below and thanks for reading!㈸8


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping and more

Author note: this is the second chapter of out of my league which if look up on YouTube you will find a music video on it thank you.

As Hawkeye was giving further detail upon this case she forgot to mention the most important part.

"This a nightmare I can't believe this why me oh dear why me." Ed cried.

"Well why don't I make it more of a nightmare and mention you guys will have three days to master being a girl not only that but... dress like one to." Hawkeye smiled wickedly.

"Hawkeye since me and you are... friends how about not letting me do the same as full metal over well can't seem to find any where must have misplaced him." Mustang smirked.

"You-!" Ed was cut short.

"Well we should get going." Laughing as she left.

"...!?"

Later that evening they reached reach the mall area with Edward being dragged any mustang moping about losing his pride.

"Well where should we start first how about the bra and panties shop then." She smiled as they went in.

"Edward what would you like to wear how 'bout the size c bra and you Roy-" being cut off shortly.

"I'll have an a size"b-b-ra" please." He said flushing lightly.

"Wait I wanna change to a d size cup I'll be not only bigger but better." Ed grinned widely.

After buying there "mostly" needed items they went to the next shop the makeup store which was really need for them to look prettier.

"Makeup really Hawkeye make-up!?" They screamed

"Well you don't exactly have the faces of women but makeup my just help... a lot." She said sternly.

"A lot I'm not as ugly as fullmetal over here and also how am I suppose to fool people to thinking I'm a girl!" Roy said with great depression.

"At least I'm going to be a teacher that will be so much easier and wait I'm not ugly at all. Al back me up here ooh I forgot he's at the hotel." He said disappointed.

"You guys can try the makeup on tommorow now to the clothes." She walked out eyes glowing eviley.

Meanwhile...

"No no never thats way to short!" Roy screamed

"Oh come one you have to pick one roy your becoming a teacher and teaches need lots of outfits." As she walked a way to help ed pick some clothes.

"How come he's a teacher and I'm a student and im not wearing a skirt!?" He said as he walked away.

"There going to be the deaf of me." She yawned

Although they were embarrassed to deaf they were excited to be leaving and going home.

So let this be know the next two days were going to be hell.

Thanks for reading if you have any ideals leave comments in the review box.

Ed: how could you do this to me

Me: because I'm evil mawahaha *chokes

Roy: bye and be here to read chapter two bye have a good time


End file.
